


Chapter 7: The other SEES...

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Persona 3: Forever Bonds [7]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Mystery, Other, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there guys! So, new chapter now! Turned out pretty good, I think. Got my new character in. And little fight written not too badly over here. Excuse the silliness and such, but it's still the "cute chapters" time. Plus, many characters are naturally goofy. Just wait for the later chapters, shit is literally going to hit the fan and get blasted all over the place. And it's gonna be disgusting. Oh yeah!</p>
<p>Either way, I could've actually got this done faster, but I bought a new game and let's just say I had to see, hear and breath it 27/9 until I finished it. Still didn't, but I needed a break. Also, if you want to tell me that a normal week doesn't have 9 days and a day doesn't consist of 27 hours, then, I don't know what reality you live in, but it sounds boring.</p>
<p>Yeah! Enough of this pointless rambling! Enjoy and stuff! Read the Persona Compendium, cause it's important stuff this time, and well, I love you guys. Hug hug!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chapter 7: The other SEES...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! So, new chapter now! Turned out pretty good, I think. Got my new character in. And little fight written not too badly over here. Excuse the silliness and such, but it's still the "cute chapters" time. Plus, many characters are naturally goofy. Just wait for the later chapters, shit is literally going to hit the fan and get blasted all over the place. And it's gonna be disgusting. Oh yeah!
> 
> Either way, I could've actually got this done faster, but I bought a new game and let's just say I had to see, hear and breath it 27/9 until I finished it. Still didn't, but I needed a break. Also, if you want to tell me that a normal week doesn't have 9 days and a day doesn't consist of 27 hours, then, I don't know what reality you live in, but it sounds boring.
> 
> Yeah! Enough of this pointless rambling! Enjoy and stuff! Read the Persona Compendium, cause it's important stuff this time, and well, I love you guys. Hug hug!

**-Wednesday, April 22, 2009-**

****-Iwatodai Dormitory** -**

It was a beautiful early morning when the female half of our favorite twin pair woke up feeling like she was hit on the head by a radioactive garbage truck on fire with rabies. Yeah, the fun lasts through the night, but hangovers the next morning are never a good time. As she dizzily and sleepily checked her clock, she was happy to see that it was still only 6 o'clock. That means she still has a good hour left to sleep. That would make this night's sleeping hours reach a full 3 hours! Not bad!

Feeling a little weak, she pulled the covers back on her, closed her eyes and snuggled with her life-size Minato plushie. Feeling the nice warmth of its body, she smiled and fell once again into the arms of the wonderful mistress known as Sleep.

* * *

Wait a sec. Something was not quite right here. Let's see. Hangover, check. Comfiness, check. Warmth, check. Sleepiness, check. Life-sized Minato plushie, check.

Hold on! Since when does she have a Minato plushie?

"..."

Yeah. She doesn't.

"..."

Getting a little nervous now, mostly due to her mind being still screwed over by the alcohol from last night, Hamuko opened her eyes to check what she was hugging so tightly next to her body.

"Hmm?"

Well, it was a Minato alright. But it sure wasn't a plushie! Just to make sure, Hamuko poked its forehead a good twenty or so times.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow,ow... Stop it!" her brother finally slapped her hand away.

"Huh...?" Hamuko finally comprehended what was happening. "AGH!" she shouted as she literally kicked her brother off the bed, forcing him to fall face first to the ground.

"Ow."

"W-w-what're you doing here?" Hamuko asked in a surprisingly shy and embarrassed manner.

"What do you think? I slept with you this night."

"Wha-? B-but why? Y-you have your own room, y'know?!"

Yeah, the alcohol unlocked that part of her again.

"What're you talking about? You come in to my room and sleep in my bed all the time."

"But... that's not my fault, y'know..."

"Huh? Hey, wait a sec, are you..."

"We...!" she interrupted him. "We d-didn't...d-do IT...d-did we...?"

"What the hell?! Of course not! What're you thinking?!" Minato let his voice get a little too loud this time.

"Oh. Thank goodness." she sighed in relief. "If we're gonna do it, I want to make sure I'll remember it..." she whispered as quietly as she could, probably not even meaning to say it out loud.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! I..." she suddenly stopped and went really pale. "Actually, I feel kinda sick. I think I'm gonna...throw up..."

"Geez. Okay, go to the bathroom, do your stuff and then get ready for school. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Let's just make sure no one catches us."

And so, another ordinary day has started...

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School-**

School this day was a lot better than yesterday. Since they had no Ekoda class, Minato could sleep to his hearts content. Hamuko on the other hand had a pretty bad time. Still a little dizzy and very tired, she really struggled to keep herself awake. It's not like she really cared about what was going on, but if she wanted her special plan to be successful, she had to make sure the teachers would love her. That meant no sleeping, no joking around, studying and paying attention. Honestly, she was starting to regret it quite a lot.

* * *

**-After School-**

"Ugh..." Hamuko sighed as the teacher finally left the classroom.

"What's wrong, feeling the effect of last night's little 'Escapade'?"

Oh yeah! Arisato Minato, Pun Master 9000!

"Bleh... Shut up. I feel like I was mauled by a Shadow before being reincarnated as a fly and then squashed in order to make that oddly tasting jelly we bought through Tanaka's Amazing Commodities."

"I told you it was a bad idea. Both the club and the jam."

"I think I need to get a drink."

"Here." Minato handed her a bottle of Aguafeena.

"Whaaaaaa? I want some Mad Bull." she pouted.

"Yeah. If you drink that after everything you put your body through last night, you'll die for sure. Now drink the water, go home and get some sleep. We need to fight monsters tonight."

"Ugh. I'd love to, but I have to go and try to get into the Tennis Club. A girl needs a club after all, and today's the last day."

"Okay. I got Kendo today, so don't be waiting for me."

"Augh, I hate being a good student! How the hell did you manage to do this for so many years?"

"Well, a couple of old coots breathing down your neck all the time, ready to unleash heavenly punishment on you for any mistake motivated me plenty. Man, it's great to be free."

"I hate you right now..."

"Hehehe." Minato smiled and took a can of Mad Bull out of his bag, taunting his sister. "Revenge sure is sweet." He opened it and took a sip. "And very caffeinated."

* * *

And so, while Hamuko was suffering, Minato enjoyed some Kendo time. Sure, he doesn't like doing anything normally, but knowing that his sister finally gets to feel his pain sure brightened his mood. Plus, this was good exercise for the upcoming Tartarus exploration.

Having to continuously fight with Kazushi was pretty tiring though. The guy sure wanted to get his victory, but Minato kept on denying him all the time. Still, you have to admit, he has fighting spirit. Damn, he really needs to get a Persona.

"M-my side is killing me..."

_'Well, he said he wanted me to use my special training method.'_

"You've got quite a strong spirit, but that's still not enough! If you want to be strong and win, you need to quit complaining and toughen up!"

"Toughen up, eh?" Kazushi, for whatever reason, grinned. "Hmph... Alright! How 'bout you? You okay? You've been workin' pretty hard... You don't even look tired... Just what kind of training did you do?"

"This is nothing. The training I went through was the same kind warriors of the olden ages practiced."

"Master... You're crazy."

_'Trust me, I didn't do it because I wanted to. And what's with the Master?'_

"Th-this sucks... You destroyed me... I knew the Bay Area competition would be tough, but I never expected to be going up against someone like you..." he then went silent for a moment. "...I've made up my mind! Minato! One day, I'm gonna beat you! From now on, we're rivals!"

_'Wha-? How the hell did I end up with a rival all of a sudden?! Can I please have a normal day for once?'_

Suddenly, once again, Minato felt a mysterious energy bursting through his body. The voice called out to him like before.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... Though shalt have our blessings when though choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana..."

_'Um...Okay. So, did I just advance my Social Link or something like that? And what exactly does he mean by "create a Persona"? And why art thou talking liketh this?'_

"Sorry..." Kazushi interrupted his thoughts. "I shouldn't get so worked up over it. Let's get go-ugh?!" he suddenly twitched in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"...My knee... I think I twisted it... Sorry, never mind. Let's go."

"Alright. Just make sure you take care of yourself. Getting yourself injured and neglecting your health won't help you on your quest to become a champion."

"Y-yeah, got it. But man, you sure talk weird sometimes."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

****-Iwatodai Dormitory** -**

After our young blue-haired hero got back to his new home, he didn't do too much. A little lounging in the lounge, napping in the lounge, resting in the lounge and relaxing in the lounge later, he went to check on his sister, who apparently went straight to bed and has been there ever since.

"Knock, knock." he joked as he opened the door. "Hamuko, you asleep?"

No answer meant yes.

"Good. Sleep well, you little idiot." he smiled.

Happy that he finally got his 'explore-sister's-room-free' card, he didn't waste any time. It was exploring time!

Her closet was, as expected, full of clothes. School uniforms, some casual wear, some more formal clothes. And then there was the more 'special' part of her wardrobe, which included maid outfits, bunny girl outfits, a police woman outfit with cuffs and all, some... leather stuff that you probably don't want to know about and other things that most likely shouldn't be in a high school girls closet. Moving on...

Under the bed was her manga collection, quite an impressive one actually. Although Minato pretty much knew her tastes, he still decided to check one out.

"Hmm... Black and White's Love Box..." he said, flipping through the pages, feeling his sanity being literally drained away with every new page . "I... I really can't believe they publish things like this."

He put it back and then went to his room to lie down for a while. The horror...

* * *

And so, day turned to night and the Dark Hour came. The group gathered in front of the school just moments before it mutated into the terrifying tower.

"Huh, it's still really cool how it just transforms like that."

"Yeah. Alright guys. Today, we're gonna try and go as high as we can. We need to see what this place is all about. It'll be tough without a doubt, so if any of you get tired during the exploration, tell us so we know. And nobody play hero. This is serious business. If we screw up, we will die. Keep that in mind." Minato calmly explained.

Agreeing with their leader's words, the Persona users entered Tartarus ready to face the spooks of the night.

* * *

**-Tartarus-**

**-Dark Hour-**

The tower was the same as the other day, just as awesome and eerie as always. After Mitsuru set up her equipment and gave the team their weapons, they were ready to go. Still, things obviously weren't gonna go that smoothly.

"Well, well. Looks like you guys finally made it! We've been waiting for you." a voice suddenly spoke from somewhere.

The door at the top of the stairs opened up and 4 cloaked figures walked into the room, making their way down towards them.

"Sorry for the late welcome, but y'know, better late then never. Quite a nice night, huh?" the figure in front, the tallest of the group, spoke casually.

Needless to say, Minato and his team were taken aback a little.

"You guys seem a little off." the figure continued. "Weren't expecting to see anyone else here, huh? I guess that's not too surprising. I'm actually more surprised we didn't end up meeting sooner. Then again, this is your first time here, huh? Oops, sorry, second time I mean. Still, it's quite interesting, the way everything works. All of you had the potential to come here before, yet you only find your way here now. Some of you even had the chance, yet chose to stay away till now. It's like everything changed when you came back here, huh, Minato? Hamuko?"

"Wha-?"

"You're a little surprised, aren't you? Yeah, I know about you two. I know about all of you actually. Sanada Akihiko, Iori Junpei, Kirijo Mitsuru..." he stopped for a moment. "And of course Takeba Yukari, Arisato Hamuko and Arisato Minato. The six of you have awakened your Persona's, some of you recently, some of you beforehand. Still, regardless of that, you are all still at a very low level. Make sure you don't push yourselves too far."

"You..." Mitsuru finally broke the groups silence. "Who exactly are you? You don't seem to be a Shadow. Are you a Persona user?"

"Bing bing bing! We have a winner, ladies and gentlepeople!" he made a few exaggerated gestures. "Or maybe not. We could be one, we could be the other, we could be both, but none at the same time! We are what we are. Take that for whatever you want." he kept saying in a joking voice, before suddenly turning serious. "If anything, I want you to know that we're not your enemies. We're not here to fight, or hurt you, so you can calm down. We're just here to talk."

"If you want to talk, then we'd appreciate if you'd at least have the courtesy of showing us your face." Minato called out to him.

"Hehehe." he chuckled. "Very well! I guess that wouldn't hurt too much."

And then he began his, uh, transformation sequence/badass face reveal thingy.

He extended his hands towards the group before pulling them back into his cloak. He then tried to pull his zipper down from the inside, but kinda failed, as he suddenly started flailing around.

"Uh...ah...ergh..." he groaned as he kept on struggling. "Damn zipper. I hate you. Why now, why not during rehearsals?"

Well, what's there to say? Everyone's reaction to this... 'interesting' display was different. While Hamuko, Junpei and Minato were quite amused by this, Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko were just thinking the guy's an idiot.

"Umm... My zipper is stuck..." he finally seemed to give up. "Guys... I believe I require some assistance. I do believe that I may need some help over here."

Two of his associates quickly moved in to help him, while the other stood behind. After the zipper problem was resolved, the other one merely went up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! What? Why?!" he cried out.

"What do you think, you idiot?!" a female voice responded. "I told you, we need to be serious and get right to the point! This is no game, there are lives at stake and we need to get stuff done! And after all your annoyingly loud monologues and rehearsing, you do this! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

_'It's like and angry mom lecturing her annoying kid. What a group of clowns. Wonder if they come to parties?'_

"Okay, okay, geez." the guy apologized, whilst pulling down his hood. "Man, kids these days are so aggressive. And they don't have a sense of humor anymore. Back in my days, this show would've gotten me an acting prize."

The guy was surprisingly handsome. He seemed to be in his mid to late thirties and of foreign descent. His hair was slightly on the longer side and of a palish blond color, messy, but the kind of messy that takes half an hour off your mornings. His eyes were light blue and had a childish innocence to them.

"Well, that was a fail. Guess we'll stick to this much for now." he sighed.

"Okay, um..." Minato tried to communicate with the weirdo. "Who exactly are you guys in the end?"

"Yeah, I guess that's next, huh?" he turned to them. "We're the Shadow Elimination Elite Squad. Also known as S.E.E.S."

_'What?! S.E.E.S.? What the hell's going on here? We're supposed to be S.E.E.S.. Just who the fuck are these guys?'_

The team's reaction to this was quite visible, which seemed to amuse the mysterious man.

"Hehehe. I thought you'd react like that. But just so you know, the name was ours first. The acronym at least. But it's okay, we'll share, so don't worry." he smiled. "As you can tell by our name, we have the same goal as you guys: Eliminate all Shadows from our world. Needless to say, this is an almost impossible task. But we believe the secrets are hidden inside of this here tower. It is the main cause of the recent Shadow infestation. We've been working on alternate solutions as well, though we still aren't very successful. Mainly, it's because we've been having some slight 'inconveniences' in these last 10 years or so..."

_'Ten years... Shadow elimination... RECENT Shadow infestation... This guy... He knows a lot about what's happening. We need to find out who he is."_

"Having very few members doesn't help either. And of course, the biggest problem of them all..." he looked at Minato with a grim expression. "We don't have a Wild Card anymore..."

This caught Minato's attention. An interesting term. Although he didn't know what it was, he still felt that it was familiar.

"What do you mean by 'Wild Card'?"

"You'll find out eventually. Either way, I've told you guys more than enough for now. Need to keep the secrets, otherwise I'll lose my bargaining tool..."

"Bargaining tool?"

"Well, guess that's a good term for it at least. Or maybe not." he scratched his head. "Listen. I wanna make a deal with you. A certain 'partnership', if you wanna call it that."

This was getting interesting.

"We'll need help if we wanna get rid of the bad guys. And that's where you come in. At the moment, the bigger spooks in here are so greatly superior in power, that they wouldn't even want to mop the floor with you. That's what you need to change. I want you guys to get stronger, and when you're ready, to take some 'tests'."

Okay, what the hell is this guy babbling about?

"We don't follow you."

"We have certain opponents for you guys to fight. Big, strong Shadows. If you beat them, you'll prove that you've become stronger. In return, I'll give you guys the thing you most need."

"And what's that?"

"Information." he grinned. "I know that which you wish to know. That should be motivation enough. Trust me, I know things that could change your entire perception on this situation. Normally, I would tell you everything right now, with the utmost pleasure, but things are really not good at the moment. I need to put you guys through a lot if I want everything to go well. I can't make the same mistakes as last time. If I do, this world will forfeit. And you guys take this seriously as well. I'm warning you, cause the Shadows aren't kidding around, especially not this time. If you mess up, you will die."

"..." the group's silence was heavy. This most certainly was not a good way to start a Tartarus exploration. This is all just too confusing for them to take in at once.

"Well, do you agree? We have deal?"

They stood motionless for a while.

"...Deal." Minato finally answered, slightly shocking the rest of his group.

"Excellent!" he clapped his hands with a goofy smile on his face. "Now then, to celebrate our little alliance, I've brought some candy for all of us!" he took a bag out from under his cloak and tossed it to Minato. "That's your share. Don't eat it at once!"

"Wha-?"

"Now then, let me give you guys your first 'test' right now. You should be at a level to take this little guy down." he pointed at the doors at the top of the stairs.

Almost instantly, a giant stag beetle-like Shadow burst through and charged towards them. The man only stood there smiling.

"Do your best." he stepped to the right, out of the Shadow's way, which zoomed past and attacked, almost crushing Minato with its mandibles. If he didn't duck at the last second, there would only be a half Minato left.

"Whoa! Geez, that escalated quickly! Guys, get out of its way!" he quickly tried to order the others, who didn't need to be told twice.

_'Darn it, this is not good! This thing is too big for us to just rush in blindly, we need info!'_

"Everyone, stay away from it! Be on the defensive! Senpai, try to analyze it!"

"Roger."

It was a good plan, except it had one huge flaw: the Shadow wasn't going to just sit idly while that happens. The first thing it did was rush towards Mitsuru and try to maul her. Luckily the young heiress was sensible enough to dodge it, but her equipment went flying all over the place. Akihiko, who was right next to her when it attacked, also managed to get out of the way in time, though his injury was doing him no favors.

_'Damn. This thing isn't stupid. We don't know anything about it, and having Akihiko here is crippling us.'_

"Akihiko-senpai, get out of here before you get hurt!" Minato pointed to the exit.

"What? No, I..."

"You're in no condition to fight! Now go!"

Although obviously displeased, the young boxer found it best to listen to his words and quickly ran to safety.

"Okay, Mitsuru-senpai, we'll need your help here!"

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright guys, you all know each others powers and abilities, right?"

"...uh..." everyone other than Mitsuru looked puzzled.

"Um, the gauntlets? They are connected, so we can view each other's info and such on it. Y'know, abilities?"

"Uh..."

"Did you guys really not check it out at all?"

"Well..."

_'I'm surrounded by idiots...'_

"Okay. Mitsuru-senpai has ice abilities, Junpei has fire and physical. Yukari hasn't used her Persona yet, so she's blank. Hamuko is blessed with ice, dark and physical, and I with fire, light and physical. Senpai is at level 12, Junpei is at level 3, Yukari at 2, Hamuko at 5 and me at 6. That's what's important right now, got it?"

"Yeah!"

Once again, our little bug friend tried to catch one of them, but failed.

"It's slow, but it most likely is really strong. And it doesn't seem like it can use magic. Alright, let's see what works! Senpai, Hamuko, try your ice attacks! Go for its feet! If we stop it from moving, we should have an easier time!"

The two girls wasted no time and brought their evokers to their heads, closed their eyes and shot away.

"Persona!"

The two giant female Personas appeared behind their respective masters and unleashed their Bufu spells at the charging beast. It seems this was their lucky Dark Hour, as the creature was not only damaged, but also had its legs frozen. Ok, phase one was complete. Now on to the next part!

"Yukari! It's your turn! Let's see what you can do!"

"Um... o-okay..." she sounded unsure of herself.

Slowly, she lifted her evoker to her forehead, but, just like before, just couldn't manage to pull the trigger.

"I... I just can't..." she lowered the gun-like object, tears filling her eyes.

_'Ugh, great. Um, there there, don't cry?'_

"Junpei, make sure the little insect doesn't do anything to bug us." Minato pun-ordered as he made his way towards Yukari. Reaching the weeping girl, he surprised mostly everyone as he hugged her.

"...huh? U-um..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." he talked in a soothing voice. "Just calm down. Take a deep breath. And don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. We're all here for you. So no worries, 'kay?" he smiled and patted her head.

"...yeah." she also smiled, feeling a little better.

Yeah, Minato was good at calming people. One of the many skills he acquired during his training days, though it also seemed to be a natural ability.

"Okay now, you can do it. I've got your back. Close your eyes, relax... and pull the trigger." Minato guided her as he took a sly peak at what was happening with the Shadow. Yeah, Hamuko and Mitsuru were keeping it frozen, while Junpei was whacking away at it, failing to realize that physical attacks didn't seem to harm it.

Yukari, now finally capable of doing it, even if with Minato's help, pulled her evoker's trigger and unleashed her Persona.

"Io." she muttered, as it materialized behind her. An oddly beautiful woman with completely black skin and long wavy blond hair, sitting on a giant floating chair the shape of a bull's head. She was apparently chained to its horns, and her clothes were of a pink color, much like Yukari's sweater. She extended both her hands towards the beetle Shadow. "Garu." And with that, a small cyclone of, curiously, green wind erupted from under the monster, seemingly cutting at it, before it was launched into the air and fell on its back. It was struggling to get back up, but to no avail.

_'Nice! Wind, huh? We needed one of those!'_

"Great job!" Minato congratulated her. "I knew you could do it! Alright, let's hope this thing can't take the heat! Junpei! You, me, Agi!"

"Alright! Finally, it's my time to shine!"

And so they did. The combined Agi blast of Hermes and Orpheus literally scorched the entirety of the Shadow. As it was reduced to ashes, which for whatever reason then also happened to melt away somehow, the group celebrated their little victory and Akihiko came back in. The clapping of a certain individual caught their attention though.

"Bravo! Bravo! Good job and congratulations, my young friends! You did a much better job than I expected you to! You all worked together and found the correct strategy to combat you superior opponent. I am honestly very impressed." he kept praising them. "This Shadow was of the level 13, stronger than any of you. Good job at defeating it. Now then, as promised, I shall reward you with your first prize." he snapped his fingers, to which his three associates each placed a small silver briefcase down before them. "In these cases, there are important documents, or maybe other things, that are of interest to you. Maybe not all of you, but you can be sure that they all hold great importance." his smile seemed a little more unnerving than before. "Now choose one..."

**Author's Note:**

> !Persona Compendium!
> 
> Minato: Welcome once again, dear guests, to this chapter's Persona Compendium. I am your host today, Arisato Minato. My greatest thanks to all who have reached this point, and the thanks of the author as well, who really should write these more efficiently, but then again, we shouldn't be expecting any miracles. In today's segment, I am going to tell you guys a little bit about the different factions that we have met and will meet in the future, as well as a little about these briefcases at the end. So, the factions. As you all should already know by this point, the main group and main characters of this story are the members of S.E.E.S., or the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Next, we have the group which still didn't appear at all, everyone's favorite Strega. They too will have an important role in the story, but not for a while, so forget about them for now. Then, there's the very mysterious group which we met in this chapter. They also call themselves S.E.E.S., but it stands for something different. They claim they are allies, but are they really? What secrets do they hold? What is their connection to "10 years ago"? And why is the great Shadow infestation "recent"? How do they know about the Wild Card? And what exactly are they? All important plot points, which will be revealed in due time. But please feel free to tell us your opinions, we are very interested in your thoughts. And last but not least, there is the group which appeared only slightly in like two chapters, a mysterious and eerie group which seems to be leaded by a certain Thanatos, who broke out of prison during the Dark Hour in the first chapter. They had the mighty Arcana Magician under their control. Could it be that this new S.E.E.S. is also a part of their team? They all wear cloaks after all. And more importantly, what do they have in store for Minato and his team. Well, you'll find out eventually. Now, moving on to the cases. They all hold important information. And although this is really early at this point, as the story is only still growing its wings, but the author would like for all the readers to get involved with it, and hopefully it won't backfire in his face. Basically, you readers will get the choice of which case will be chosen. So, just tell him in either a comment or a private message: left, right or middle. And of course, I'll tell you all a little clue about what's in each one. The left holds info on Shadows, the right one has something which unravels a little bit of the past of this city, and here think about the incident 10 years ago, and the not so discussed and only mentioned incident 20 years ago. And finally, if you chose the middle one, you'll find out something mysterious, which will help you understand the world of the author's Persona story a little better. The one with most votes will, of course, be the one opened. So, choose wisely, and a quote from the author: "Please don't leave me hanging, I need at least one person to vote! Anxiousface." And so ends today's Persona Compendium. I am Arisato Minato, and as always, it was a pleasure having you. Until we meet again, farewell...


End file.
